Parce que
by Pikshii
Summary: Fye est à l'hôpital, et il écrit une longue lettre à Kurogane. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps... Mais... Peut-être il y a t-il plus que du temps à perdre?


Titre: Parce que

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Tsubasa RC. ne m'appartiennent pas, Vive Clamp.

Note: Encore un OS à thème! Cette fois ci, je dois faire une **Deathfic** avec le thème **Candeur**. Alors forcément (ou pas) cela entraîne un peu de OOC, désolée. Des fautes peuvent rester, merci de les notifier si vous en voyez! Merci, et enjoy (Même une deathfic! Pas taper.)

* * *

« Cher Kuro-kuro,

C'est moi, Fye. En même temps, avec la fleur que j'ai dessiné sur l'enveloppe, tu t'en doutais, je pense…

C'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre… Désolé si l'écriture est un peu tremblante, faut dire que mon corps l'est aussi. Je sais ce que tu penses: Pourquoi je t'écris? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Eh bien, non, je suis toujours à l'hôpital, tout le monde est gentil avec moi, ne t'en fais pas… C'est juste que je suis de plus en plus faible, ces temps ci, et j'avais une envie irrépressible d'écrire une lettre… Je sais pas ce que j'ai… Ah, la tête que j'ai, aujourd'hui! J'imagine que les camarades de classe se moqueront de moi si ils me voyaient ainsi!

Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas retourné au lycée… Combien de semaines, en fait? J'ai oublié de marquer la date de mon arrivée. J'aurais dû faire ces petits bâtons qu'on grave sur les murs de prison pour compter les jours qui passent… Ah! Je vois d'ici les têtes énervées des infirmières. Tu sais, il y en a une qui n'arrête pas de me fuir depuis que tu lui as crié dessus la dernière fois que tu es venu me rendre visite… Tu devrais arrêter d'effrayer tout le monde, Kuro-chan. Quand je reviendrais au lycée, on essayera de se faire d'autres amis, d'accord? Tu dis toujours que c'est à cause de mon physique que je suis laissé à part, mais je suis sûr que c'est parce que je n'ai pas fait assez d'efforts pour m'adapter à la culture japonaise. Juste parce que je suis blond -et plutôt maigre, il faut dire-, on me regarderait de travers comme si j'étais une bête curieuse venue d'un autre monde? Ha ha, n'importe quoi. On est tous des êtres humains, pourquoi juste à cause de notre apparence on serait considéré comme autre? Ma mère me disait souvent que nous avons tous le même père, un père bon et généreux, qui vivrait dans le ciel. Dans ce cas, tu serais mon frère, Kuro-min? Je n'avais jamais considéré ça sous cet angle…

Bref, je parle encore pour ne rien dire. Tu n'en as pas marre de moi, de temps en temps? Je suis toujours là, à parler, parler, parler… Et même par écrit! Et toi, tu es toujours là, à me regarder, à m'écouter sans broncher, à acquiescer chacun de mes mots! …Oh. En fait tu ne m'écoutes jamais, Kuro, c'est ça? J'ai deviné ce que ton impassibilité cache! Dorénavant, je ne parlerai plus! …Enfin, je crois que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, désolé.

Bon, dans tout ça, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé comment tu allais, alors… Comment ça va? Tu me diras que ta dernière visite remonte à deux jours et que tu viens me voir ce soir, normalement, donc ça ne sert à rien que je te pose la question mais ensuite, je passe pour un égoïste si jamais tu relis cette lettre dans quelques années… Eh, attends, est-ce que tu liras cette lettre avant ce soir, en fait? Oh, je suis bête. Je n'ai même pas pensé à comment te l'envoyer et surtout pourquoi faire! …Quand j'y réfléchis bien, cette lettre aura quand même une utilité: Dire tout ce que je n'aurais pas la force de dire ce soir! C'est vrai, comprends moi, j'ai la bouche sèche et j'ai peine à parler… Depuis hier, il faut dire qu'il m'arrive des choses étranges! Moi qui débordait d'énergie à ta dernière visite… J'ai honte de me sentir si faible. Je pense qu

… Désolé, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire précédemment… Une infirmière vient de me parler… De ce que j'avais. Elle me l'a dit il n'y a pas quelques secondes mais… C'est déjà tellement flou dans mon esprit. Je crois que ça m'a plus affecté que je ne le pensais…

Après la mort de maman et de Yui, je pensais que j'étais vacciné contre la peur de la mort… Mais maintenant qu'on m'a annoncé que si je n'obtiens pas une greffe rapidement, …Pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, je vais… je vais…

Kurogane, j'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je dirais ça, mais… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi… Oh non, je pleure, je suis ridicule. Maman m'a dit que quand quelqu'un… meurt, il part dans un endroit où il est heureux et en paix… Tu crois que je vais y aller, moi aussi? J'en ai le droit? Que je serais heureux, aussi heureux que quand tu es avec moi? Que je rejoindrai mon frère et maman? … Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'est aussi bien qu'ici… Mais… mais… Tu ne seras pas là… Je ne te reverrai plus jamais… jamais… en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes à ton tour mais… Je ne veux pas que tu meures! Non……Il faut peut-être que je m'y fasse, en fait. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix… L'infirmière a dit que les greffes étaient rares. Et avec ma chance légendaire… Oh, non, en fait, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je t'ai connu, Kuro-chan. Et ça, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse m'arriver. Alors même si je meurs… Tu penseras à moi, n'est-ce pas? Toujours? Est-ce que tu pourras t'occuper de ma tombe et de celles de ma famille? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se salissent comme les tombes à côté de maman et de Yui… abandonnées, parce que les personnes qui dorment en dessous n'avaient pas de proches… Mais toi, tu m'aimes bien, hein? Tu feras ça pour moi? En échange, je veillerai sur toi de là-haut! Je te parlerai dans ton sommeil, et j'éloignerai les nuages de chez toi!… Euh, tu crois que je peux faire ça, en fait?

Je vais disparaître mais… S'il te plait Kuro, ne sois pas triste. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi… Je suis sûr que tu te trouveras plein d'autres amis géniaux!

Je pense et je penserai toujours à toi, Kuro-kuro, parce que tu es très important pour moi. Tu resteras dans mon cœur quoi qu'il arrive, parce que… parce que…

Parce que… »

_________________

« Kurogane, une lettre pour toi. »

L'adolescent aux mèches rebelles fixa un moment la petite Tomoyo, qui lui tendait une enveloppe rose où trônait une large fleur colorée. La jeune fille lui pinça la joue vivement, lui arrachant un grognement consterné.

« Ne me fixe pas comme ça! C'est de la part de ton ami… Le blond. Il m'a demandé de te donner ça quand je suis passée à l'hôpital voir Sakura. Je te dis pas la tête qu'il tirait! Le pauvre. »

Kurogane ouvrit l'enveloppe rapidement pendant que Tomoyo s'éloignait en sautillant joyeusement dans la cour du lycée. Et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux descendaient le long de la lettre, son visage passa du sourire moqueur à l'air alarmé.

« Oh putain… Fye! »

Ne pas perdre une minute. Kurogane se dirigea en courant vers la sortie du lycée, suivi de quelques regards intrigués. Il courut le plus vite possible en direction de l'hôpital, coupant par les routes et se faisant klaxonner à tous les carrefours. Qu'importe! Le voir. Il fallait qu'il le voie! Et quand il aperçut enfin le grand bâtiment blanc, après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, il esquissa un sourire. Il était arrivé, tout allait bien se passer… Fye n'allait pas mourir, ce n'était… pas possible.

Et il ralentit légèrement le rythme.

La voiture, elle, ne ralentit pas.

_________________

« C'est bête, comme histoire, en fin de compte. »

Le médecin hocha la tête, et soupira. Les décès avaient beau faire partie du quotidien, elles lui laissaient toujours un poids dans le cœur. Son collègue lui racontait encore sa dernière opération, comme toujours, et lui écoutait, toujours avec son air dépité.

« Tu imagines? Il court voir son ami qui a besoin d'une greffe en urgence et là, Paf! Il se fait renverser par un 4x4 juste devant l'hôpital! Mort sur le coup. Et tu sais quoi? Son ami, là, euh… Flowright je crois, et ben on a retrouvé son père qu'il avait pas vu depuis des années et des années et il a accepté de donner pour la greffe de son fils! Il est sauvé! C'est incroyable. Pourquoi la vie est aussi bizarre, parfois?»

Pourquoi?… Parce que…

…


End file.
